


Manners Maketh Man

by adapttothis



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Kissing, Other, Violence, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adapttothis/pseuds/adapttothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your nights at the bar bordered on boring, until a posh and proper gentleman became a regular. His name is Eggsy, and you both converse on the regular. But one night, when a few tipsy men decide that it’s their right to touch you inappropriately, Eggsy shows them what being a gentleman means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners Maketh Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here is my next reader insert: this one is for Kingsman: The Secret Service, though, not for Marvel. If you haven’t seen Kingsman yet, then you totally should! It’s got comedy and crazy, crazy violence, though it is a little cheesy; but that’s what makes it so good! Anyway, I hope you like this one! Heres a link to the fic on my Tumblr blog: http://adaptttothis.tumblr.com/post/123546521447/manners-maketh-man

On Mondays, the pub was normally full, thanks to the stress that the first day of the week brings. You were flitting around the tables, refilling drinks and taking orders. You had had to fend off a few handsy men, and had calmly interfered with a few arguments, but it came with the job, and you had grown used to it.

Thankfully, when you returned to the bar, you spotted a familiar face.

“Hey there, stranger,” you smiled. “The usual?”

Eggsy had first come into the bar a week and a half ago, and he had come every night since. You had gotten to know him quite well, as you chatted to him every chance you got – which was quite often because he always came alone, and never talked to anyone else. He was almost always wearing a well fitting suit, with an umbrella on his arm. You both bantered and threw smiles and winks, and many a time your coworkers had teased you about your little crush. And as much as you tried to deny it, he did make your heart flutter.

“You know me so well, (Y/N),” he responded, smiling brightly. You internally sighed like a lovesick teenager; he was so dreamy. 

“So, anything new happen since I last saw you, Eggsy?” You asked, grabbing a glass and filling it with beer. You slid it over to him, and he took a long sip before answering.

“Oh, you know, same old, same old. Killing people, defending the country,” he laughed, and so did you.

“You’re _such_ a comedian, Eggsy,” you drawled sarcastically. He smirked like he knew something you didn’t. He always said something like that; some days you wondered if he was joking or not. 

“Better believe it, (Y/N).”

“Hey, (Y/N)! Less flirting, more working!” Your coworker called out, making you blush. Eggsy chuckled at the sight, making you even more embarrassed.

“We weren’t flirting, Phil!” You yelled back, much to the amusement of your companion. “I better get back out there.”

You waved goodbye and walked away, leaving him to his drink.

* * *

Several hours had passed since you had last talked to Eggsy, and when you looked back at the counter, his seat was empty. You sighed.

The amount of people in the pub had slowly dwindled down, until only five were left, two of who were passed out at the bar, the other three sitting at a table.

“Hey there, girly. Mind grabbing us another three beers?” One of the men at the table called out. You turned towards them.

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back,” you smiled, walking away.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” he slurred, before slapping your behind. His friends hollered, and you momentarily froze. You closed your eyes and breathed in deeply, regaining your composure. You dealt with men like this on the daily, but it never became less tiring.

You walked on ahead, adding their order to their tab and grabbing the three beers. Hopefully, when you went back over there, they would be more focused on their alcohol and you would be able to slip away easily.

You made the journey back to their table, wishing for some alcohol of your own. The three men greedily took their drinks from you, not even uttering a thank you. They continued chatting away loudly, and you took that as your signal to leave. You turned and quickly hurried away, but didn’t get far. Unfortunately, it just didn’t seem like your night. 

The man who had spoken to you swiftly grabbed your arm, his grubby fingers clutching at your skin. He yanked you back to his side.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” He growled as you tried to pull your arm away.

“Please, sir, I have to keep working,” you informed the man, trying to convince him to let you go. 

“Look around you, love. There’s no one around; I’m sure you can spend a few minutes with us, hey?” He pointed out, grinning. “We’d sure love you to stay, right, lads?” His friends howled booming laughs as you continued to struggle against your captor. 

He suddenly pulled you onto his lap, and you squealed in surprise, making them laugh again. He threw his arm around your waist, making it even harder for you to escape.

“Okay, you need to let go, right now, or I’m going to get security,” you sternly told them, shocking them for a moment. 

“Oh, you’re a feisty little thing, aren’t you?” He chuckled, making your face red. This time, though, it was in anger, not embarrassment. 

“Okay, buster. That’s it!” You turned as far as you could and slapped him, making his arm loosen and allowing you to escape. “I warned you, and now you’re going to get kicked out, and you’ll never be allowed back here!” You moved a few steps back, pointing a finger at the group and snarling.

“Who do you think you are, bitch? You’ll pay for that! We were just being gentlemen!” He growled, standing up in front of you, easily surpassing you in height. You visibly gulped, realizing that you'd made a mistake in angering this drunken man. You looked back at the bar, but Phil wasn’t there; he must be taking his break. He raised his hand to slap you, and you flinched away, raising your arms in an attempt to protect yourself. You braced yourself for the impact, but, thanks to a familiar voice, it never came.

“You call _that_ being a gentleman? How about I show you what being a gentleman means,” Eggsy announced his presence. He was leaning against his umbrella, oozing confidence. You had never been happier to see someone.

“Get out of here, kid. I don't wanna have to hurt you,” one of the men grunted. 

“Oh, what a shame. I was rather looking forward to it, if I’m honest,” Eggsy smirked, standing up straighter. The men left you and began walking towards him, looking very menacing as they cracked their knuckles.

“Eggsy, just leave, I can handle this,” you reassured him, but he just raised an eyebrow at you. Okay, so maybe you couldn’t handle it alone, but neither could he! He was going to get hurt if he angered these men further, considering they were much larger than him and were probably carrying concealed weapons. All Eggsy had was an umbrella!

The men continued to advance on him, but if Eggsy was worried, then he was hiding it very well. 

“Come on, then, lads. I’m going to teach you a lesson in manners,” he smiled, gesturing with his free hand for them to attack. And that's what they did.

The closest man jumped forward, pulling out a knife and swinging it wildly. Eggsy expertly dodged each of his attempts, whacking the man with his umbrella. He fought him for a while longer, though it was clear that Eggsy was going to win, with his superior moves and his sober state. Eggsy threw a punch at the man’s face, breaking his nose, making the man double over in pain. Eggsy took this moment of weakness to bring the handle of his umbrella down on the man’s head, successfully knocking him out.

The other two men stood there for a moment, shocked silent. After a few seconds, though, the second man rushed forward. He didn't have a knife, but was larger and seemed more sober and aware. He threw dozens of punches, and some kicks, and they were well placed. Eggsy got hit in the stomach, and stumbled back a few steps. However, when the man charged again, he moved to the side quickly, making the man run past him. When he turned back around, Eggsy swung a leg under him, making the man fall on his back. Eggsy held his umbrella by the tip, lowering it until the handle was just above the man’s face. The man’s eyes widened, and he raised his hands in surrender.

“Now, that was just rude,” Eggsy chastised condescendingly, before hitting him over the head as well. He didn’t realize, however, that the man who had grabbed you had been sneaking up behind him, a large knife in his hand.

“Eggsy! Behind you!” You screamed, looking around you for something to use to your advantage. You grabbed one of the empty bear bottles and swung up and onto the man’s head. He fell to his knees, groaning. You stood there, a satisfied expression on your face. _Wow_ , you thought. _That felt great_.

Eggsy turned around, surprised to see the man on the ground. He looked at you and saw the neck on the broken bottle in your hands, and grinned at you. Then, he returned his focus to the man, punching the man in the face. He fell onto his back, clutching his nose. Eggsy grounded him there with a knee on his chest, before grabbing his shirt and pulling his head closer.

“You’re going to apologise to the nice lady,” he growled, and you moved to stand next to him, smirking down at the man. When he snarled and stayed silent, Eggsy smashed his head back onto the ground. “ _Now_!” 

“Sorry! I’m sorry, now let me go, please!” He spluttered, grabbing Eggsy’s wrist.

“I apologise, but I’m not that nice,” Eggsy replied, before punching the man one last time. His eyes fluttered shut. “Actually, I don't apologise.”

He stood up and brushed off his suit, and turned to you. 

“Are you okay?” He asked concernedly, grabbing your chin softly between his thumb and index finger, tilting your face and checking it for injuries. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“I’m fine, Eggsy, thanks,” you chuckled, pushing his hands away. “Where did you learn those moves, by the way? I thought you said you were a tailor.”

“I would tell you, but then I’d have to kill you,” he smiled, making you laugh. 

“Well, then, I would _really_ appreciate if you didn’t tell me,” you retorted, still smiling. 

“Sure thing, doll.” You both lapsed into a comfortable silence then, as you stared at each other. You must have been a sight; two people standing among three unconscious bodies, smiling at each other.

“You know, I was totally handling that.” You tried to seem like you weren’t totally helpless.

“I know, I know. Good job with that last guy, by the way,” he smiled, placing his umbrella back on his arms. “That bottle thing was entirely badass.”

“Thanks.” You paused, thinking. “For everything, actually. I know I just said that I had it under control, but it would have been so much worse if you hadn’t showed up. So, thank you. You’re my hero,” you threw a hand over your forehead dramatically, making him chuckle. “Whatever shall I give you as repayment?”

“Oh no, I couldn’t accept anything from you, besides your gratitude,” he bowed with a flourish, before straightening and giving you a wink. “Though, I could settle for a date?”

You blushed; a date? Had he just asked you out? _Oh my god_.

“A– A date?” You smiled nervously through your blush. “I think I could set that up for you.” 

“Excellent. I’ll pick you up at seven, tomorrow,” he returned your smile, before leaning down and kissing you lightly on the cheek. His lips lingered for a moment. “Goodnight, Miss (Y/N).”

You lifted a hand to your cheek, your eyes following Eggsy as he made his way around the bodies on the floor and towards the door. You made a split second decision. 

“Eggsy, wait!” He stopped, and you ran up to him, only pausing to look into his eyes. You bit your lip, and leaned up to kiss him on the mouth. 

You raised a hand to his cheek, and he placed a hand on your waist. You were still for a moment, before you deepened the kiss: you placed your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. It lasted for a long time, but you both had to pull away for air eventually. You backed up and started to walk backwards, giving him a small wave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Eggsy,” you smiled, and turned around to go back to the bar and get Phil to help you move the bodies. Eggsy chuckled, shaking his head.

“Yes, you will. Most definitely,” he muttered to himself, before walking out the door to hail a cab, with a smile on his face that would last the whole ride home.


End file.
